Help Me Make The Music Of The Night
by Sassyangelofmusic
Summary: As much as I love some of the Erik x Christine phics out there, some are just filled with too much drama and complexity. Mine takes place as if Raoul never came to be patron for the Opera Popluaire. Hiatus until I can figure out what to do with this story because I'm at a loss.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm new to writing these so please, _please _bear with me through this. It'll be through Christine and Erik's perspective and possible a few other characters from the movie/musical/play whatever you prefer to call it. I will note when they change. I'm envisioning the Phantom and Christine as Sierra and Ramin. Okay sorry I'm blabbing away I'm getting to the story now.

Help Me Make The Music Of The Night:

Part One:

Christine:

I took a final bow as exhaustion almost took hold of me, skimming the crowd as I slowly bow and make my way to stage left I see a mysterious figure in box five, it intrigued me sense it hasn't been used for as long as I can remember of my time being here at the Opera Populaire. I kept staring at the box in the middle of the stage until the heavy red curtain fell gently before me, deciding to brush it off I headed to my dressing room and stripped of the cursed dress I was wearing. It was so heavy, but it was worth it sense I finally got to sing for my angel. "Oh dear I forgot about my angel!"

I excitingly turned around skimming the room hoping to find a rose so I knew I had please him with my first performance as prima-donna. of the Opera ever sense Carlotta had stormed out over a simple sand bag dropping. She was such an over reactor. I didn't miss her and I'm sure nobody else did was as well. She was an evil woman who was oh too full of herself to function. While I was mumbling to myself I finally laid my eyes on a red rose, with a black silk ribbon around it tied in a bow. I smiled and walked towards my bed out from behind my privacy curtain not caring I was in nothing buy my corset and underwear. I picked the rose up to smell the heavenly rose letting the scent gently rise to my nose I smiled, all of my troubles suddenly gone knowing I had please my Angel tonight. I quickly grabbed my night gown and went back behind my privacy curtain stepping into it and gracefully sliding it up my shoulders. I walked back over to my bed preparing to let myself submerge into a graceful sleep. As I laid down and closed my eyes I realized I forgot to blow the single candle gently lightening my room up. I groaned and started to get up, and all of the sudden it was no longer lit. As if an invincible force had blown it out. My heart started to race I stood up and asked who was there in a stern voice trying to hold my fear back.

Erik:

I couldn't help but help my darling out and blow the candle out so she can stay in bed. She needed rest after such a long day. I started to walk back to the catacombs as I saw her in the corner of my eye standing up scared and worried. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't handle seeing her in such a state knowing she wouldn't sleep.

I whispered in a comforting voice "Christine, Christine…."

She jumped in shock and her eyes started darting around the room. Dammit what have I gotten myself into?

Christine:

As I heard my name whispered in the dark, not expecting it I jumped letting my fear known. It was my angel. It hadn't spoken to me in ages. I darted my eyes around trying to look for him hoping if he wouldn't see me trying to find him.

"Oh what's the use he's not a real man anyway…"

I fell back onto my bed and lay in my hands over my face and started sobbing. I needed to talk to him, not even about troubles… I just wanted to talk to someone besides Meg and our mother.

Erik:

My body ached as I saw her start crying... I tried to ignore it, but I physically couldn't withstand the pain it caused anymore. I dropped through a trap door down to a hallway and started making my way to her mirror.

"What should I do? Should I sing to her or sneak in? Oh the hell with it I'm going in. I need her to know I'm here for her not just as a voice but physically as well."

I quietly moved the latch up from the mirror and gently sliding it open trying not to catch her attention. I slowly squeezed through the small gap and once again slowly closing it as far as I could without making it click back into place, which I knew would catch her attention. I made my way over to the bed and I kneeled down to grab her hands, but I froze inches away from her hands. Being as nervous as I could be I started to wonder about what she'll do when she sees me.

"Oh probably nothing drastic. Just scream in horror and run away never wanting to see or hear you again. Nothing horrid."

I chuckled at myself for what I don't know why. I'd die without being able to see or speak to her again. Doubt continued to cloud my mind. I started to go back to the safety of my tunnels. Yelling at myself to turn back as I started to slide the mirror open I stopped one last time and sighed

"GET OVER YOUR FEARS YOU IDIOT! IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER A CHANCE!"

I lowered my head and swallowed a big gulp and slowly walked back to her and quickly knelt down and grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. She jumped and pushed all the way back to the wall that her bed was on and started shaking.

"I'm… I'm sorry Christine.. I didn't mean to startle you."

Christine:

After sitting there crying for God knows how long I felt a pair of hands grab mine and kiss them. I frantically moved as far away as possible and started shaking. He started to apologize and I turned my head to the sound of his voice.. I knew that voice… It was my angel of music voice! So calm and gentle, almost a hint of regret.

I started singing "He's here.. my angel of music, my angel of music-.."

The masked man looked up with hope in his eyes and started continued the song.

"I'm here, your angel of music, come to me, your angel of music…"

Erik:

She somehow realized it was me, I shouldn't have said anything, but I caused her to jump out of her skin and I couldn't let that go without apologizing. She started singing and it sent shivers down my spine and arms. Her voice was so angelic, hypnotizing and just… beautiful. I couldn't help once she had finished singing to carry on the beautiful tune that escaped from her plush lips.

:"I'm here, your angel of music, come to me, your angel of music…"

Her smile stretched from ear to ear and she leaped into my arms. I flinched from being touched without me starting it, but it felt nice. I kissed her on her cheek and refrained myself from kissing her right on her soft lips. She smelled like vanilla. Any regret I had was now gone, any worry gone, any pain gone, all just by being able to hold her after all these years of speaking to her through her window.

Christine:

Oh dear I don't think I could smile any bigger. I wanted to ask him so many questions but the only thing I found myself doing was jumping into his arms and snuggling my face into his shoulders. I must have shocked him because his breathing picked up and he jumped when I put my face in his shoulders. After a moment his breathing evened out and he placed a kiss on my cheek I shivered anxiously waiting for him to kiss me on my lips, but he never did. Disappointed, yes but at least he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't want to speak and ruin this moment, but there were so many questions I had to ask him. I lifted my head up and started to analyze his face. His features were defined but soft. His eyes… oh how they took my breath away! They were a gorgeous blue. Looking into them sent me into total bliss.

"Oh I knew you were real! Why did you hide from me all these years? What your name? Do you have a name? Why didn't you talk to me all these months? Why do you-"

Before I could blurt out the next line of questions he put his finger to my lip shushing me. I was asking to many questions.. I know but I want to know everything about this man.

Erik:

Boy she could talk. I didn't even understand half her questions. I let a soft chuckle out.

"Mon ange you will learn everything you want about me, but first let's go back to my… my home. I feel venerable up here.. Please."

Christine:

His eyes seemed in pain when he asked me to go down with him..

"Okay mon ange we will go where you're more comfortable."

He smiled and before I could react he had me in his arms and he was pushing the mirror over with his foot. Setting me down for a moment to go and lock the dressing room door he was back before I knew it and he chuckled while he closed the mirror then whirling me off my feet again. I couldn't help but laugh.

Erik: Oh how her laughter brings me so much joy. I want to hear it every day if I can. I smiled and started making my way down to my home with my angel in my arms. She had her arms around my neck and her head against my chest. Oh how I wish I could tell her that my heart yearned for her. Pushing those thoughts aside I decided to answer probably the only question she asked me that I actually understood.

"Erik. My name is Erik mon ange."

Continuing down to the path finally reaching the boat that lies gently under the water I set Christine down. I noticed she couldn't stop looking at me, probably out of disgust.. No she's not you fool. She optionally touched you; she didn't move away from you in disgust, she moved away because I startled her. Pushing the thought from my mind I continued push the boat as fast as I could to the other edge of the lake where my house took residence I scooped her up from the boat and kissed her on the cheek again before walked up to the couch I had and gently setting her down.

Christine:

Erik… his name was Erik? I like it, it fits him very well. It's simple as well. Although he's nowhere near simple I could tell already. I started running my fingers against the edge of his mask and led them to the non-masked side of his face tracing his jaw line up to his ear and back down to find myself running my thumb against his bottom lip. I bit my lip no matter how un-lady like it was. I needed to fight the urge to kiss him. I knew he couldn't feel the same way about me. He viewed me as a small child, almost as if he viewed me as my father. I felt him shiver and his heart started pounding as I realized I was still running my thumb against his lower lip lost in thought.

Erik: I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to kiss her. To love her, and to have her as his own. She couldn't love a beast such as him thought. He thought no one ever could. She started touching my face with curiosity. After several minuets I almost couldn't contain myself. "Oh God how amazing it would be to finally kiss her…" she stopped playing with his lip and smiled at him while biting her upper lip. It drove me crazy I couldn't take it anymore.. "Here it goes. If she runs, she runs. At least you can say you tried." I gently placed my hand on her face. I felt her heart starting to race and her face got warm. She started blushing.

"Je t'aime mon ange" I whispered as I slowly moved my face down towards hers. Apparently not being quick enough for her she yanked my head down and started kissing me with such passion and love. My head started getting dizzy and I felt a smile against my lips as she started tracing my lips with her tongue. I starting wrestling her tongue with mine, I slowly started running my arms around her petite curves and along her shoulders. My urge to stop this was trying to break through. I wanted her so much, yes, but I owed it to her to stop and treat her like a woman tonight by getting to know her besides what I already know. Plus I had a feeling she wanted to pick at my brain as well. Smiling as she deepened the kiss I mumbled;

"Darling…" gasping for arm but she pulled me right back in. "We must stop please"

Pulling away from her was the hardest thing to do. My body ached for her. She put her hair down and apologized for her proactive behavior.

"Mon ange you have nothing to apologize for. Believe me! I just wanted to show you that I respected you by stopping. I want to know more about you. Tell me everything you want."

Christine:

Still trying to catch my breath from the very heated moment her angel shared with her. Little to say, I was disappointed he stopped.

"Okay mon ange I understand..."

Placing my hand over his I looked up and him and moved to sit on his lap. Gently sitting down I wrapped my arms around him and brought my lips up to his ear. He shivered from my breath I'm assuming. I whispered;

"Je T'aime trop mon ange. Hold me… please."

We stayed like that for hours talking, getting to know each other… and maybe once and a while kissing. It's was soothing to feel him hold me and never once loosen his grip.

Erik:

"God this is going perfectly. She might actually love a demon like me. I can't get to hopeful though. She hasn't asked about the mask yet, and I'm not afraid to show her, but will only do so if she asks. If she runs, she runs. I'm not alright with it, but I can't hide my face from her forever and any thought that I could was a childish hope." We sat there in silence for a while feeling her breathing against my chest was the best feeling in the world. Realizing she was asleep he gently stood up and slowly walked over to the bed and laid her down. I went back a step to survey her body.. Every curve, blemish, scar and dimple. She was beautiful. Her eyes were one you'd think an angel were to posses. Rolling my sleeves up on my loose fitting shirt I gently climbed into bed trying not to wake her. I maintained a distance in case she didn't want me holding her while she was in such a venerable state. I started singing softly to fight away any stress and nightmares my sweet angel might have.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination… Silently the senses… abandon their defenses..."

She tried moving over to me, but fell back asleep in the process. I took that as an invitation to pull her up to me and holding her closely.

"Slowly, gently night time unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…"

I started to nod off as I sang softly into her ear.

"Turn your face away… from the care…careless light-"

I slowly nodded off into a peaceful slumber knowing my angel was finally where she belonged., in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I truly don't know why some of the words and punctuation were what they were. I apologize for. that I've noticed myself reading my first part that it wasn't organized, and I personally think in a way rushed, hopefully my writing program won't replace words and punctuations with what they think I want. This is like Google. It guesses what you want before you can even finish your sentence, BUT anyway. Thank you for the favorite's follows and reviews so far they mean so much to me, especially with such a horrible part like that.

-Sassyangelofmusic

Christine:

My eyes slowly opened to find myself being embraced by Erik who was fast asleep up against me. He still had his mask on, but he looked at peace. I yearned to see his beautiful eyes once more. I started running my fingers through his hair while he slept. A smile crept onto his face as his eyes fluttered opened revealing his piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning mon ange" he whispered while trying to shake the sleepiness off himself. I didn't know what time it was and I honestly couldn't care either. I smiled and gently and kissed him as he finished stretching. I couldn't help but stare at his arms. They were so beautiful; I leaned down and trailed a single kiss across his exposed skin on his arm. The hair on his arms shot up as my lips slowly trailed from the bend in his arm to the tip of his middle finger. Knowing I had this effect on him made me shudder in desire. Gently kissing his hand I got as close to him as I could. Moments after I became content with where I laid he yanked me to on top of himself. He starting running his fingers around my legs and through my hair; I let out a faint moan and blushed hoping he didn't hear it. I bent down to kiss him and ran my finger up his chest as I arrived at his lips. I gently kissed him and slowly deepened it as I suddenly felt the after effects of my behavior under me. Biting his lip I started untying his shirt unable to get it off quick enough. I looked up at him for approval all he did was pull me in for another kiss. As I got the shirt undone he sat up and pulled me up against him while I yanked his shirt off.

Erik:

I couldn't contain myself. I knew this was wrong, but my urges out weight my logic. I pulled her night gown down exposing her underwear which made me even more impatient. She had so many layers that I had to strip off. Before I could even start working on it I felt her push me back down and started to kiss my chest all over making her way to my waist. She undid my pants and frowned hopefully at the fact that she had more layers to pick through. She kissed even further down onto my erection. I moaned and ran my fingers through her hair. Before long she was working on getting my underwear off, I lifted myself off the bed a little bit so she could manage to get them off without much trouble. There I lay the most vulnerable I've ever optionally been in my life. I trusted her and we were too far to turn back now. She gently kissed around my manhood making me grip the sheets. Finding the strength to speak "Mon ange this isn't fair. I'm completely nude and you're still dressed." letting a smirk cross my face. She looked up as if being interrupted during something very important. She giggled "Well I guess you'll have to do something about that then huh" lightly flowing from her lips. She slid up from between my legs and onto my lap once again causing me to moan. She had a look of success on her face as I had trouble sitting back up from my arms being so weak. Finding every sliver of strength I could I finally get myself up enough to start taking her underwear off. Feeling her bare skin on me made me even more impatient. "Do you like this undershirt Madame?" I said in a deep growl, seeing her shake her head no giving me the go ahead. Ripping her shirt in half and tossing them on the floor revealing her plush breasts. I cupped her left breast in my hand and began to fondle it gently seeing how she would react.

Christine:

I bent my head back while biting my lip trying to hold a moan back. He put his unoccupied hand to the back of neck pulling my face down to kiss me letting the moan I had tried so hard to hold back slip out. He smiled and broke off the kiss.

"Mon ange no need to hold back, I want to hear you." he said gently right before he wrapped his lips around my breast making me shiver. I wanted him so badly, wait no, I needed him to relieve the ache between my legs. I could feel him getting harder underneath me as he fondled my breasts.

"Erik.. Take me.. Please." I let out between breaths.

"Not yet mon ange." He said as he bit my neck moving his hands down between my legs to gently start rubbing me only to cause the ache grow. I gasped "Please be gentle mon ange I've never done any of this before." I said quite embarrassed. I kissed him softly in reassurance that I trusted him with my life.

"Would you like to stop mon ange?" Erik said concerned.

"No keep going. I'm ready for it as long as it's with you..." I smiled while grabbing his hand leading it back to between my legs keeping my hand on his as he continued to slowly rub me while biting my neck. Falling onto my back on the bed letting moans out here and there I felt Erik pull me up to find his face between my legs. Oh god the sensation this gave me. My body burned, I didn't know how much longer I could take this teasing.

"Erik.." I let out between moans and gasping for air. He looked up stopping what beautiful work he was doing. "Do.. do you mind to take your mask off? I don't want our first time to be with you hiding behind that dreadful thing." His eyes widened at my request, but soon after they went back to just being filled with lust and desire.

"Anything for Madame. Just promise me one thing mon ange.."

"Anything" I gently said in curiosity of what his proposal was.

"Please don't run away. If you want to stop after seeing my face then so be it, but don't run." He pleaded.

I could see the worry in his eyes as he slowly lifted the mask off his face. It was beautiful, he was so unique already and this what most people would view as a distortion I saw as a beauty. I smiled and hinted for him to keep going."

Erik:

My worst fears come to life, she would be disgusted by me.. Once I removed my mask all I saw her do was smile and push her closer to my mouth again. After a moment of thought and realization that she still loved me, still wanted to be touched by me, I divulged back into her. Trailing my tongue across her as she shuttered from the contact I slipped my finger into her and slowly rubbed her insides. So warm and wet, her taste was addicting.

Christine:

His touch drove me crazy I needed him now. He's teased me for long enough. He slipped a finger into me while licking me. It drove me into over drive. I pulled away just to lunge back towards him pushing him down getting my wetness on his chest. All he did was lick his finger and smile."Erik, I need you. I can't stand this anymore. The teasing is starting to hurt." I rubbed myself against him waiting for him to submerge into me.

He chuckled "Okay mon ange." He sat up and laid me on my back kissing me softly with reassurance. I felt the heat of him between my legs causing my heart to race. He slowly thrust himself into me. I let out a scream. It hurt so much. I dug my nails into his back trying to ease the pain.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry we should stop." He stuttered in shock at my scream.

"N-no. Just give me a moment." Kissing him once more, pushing my tongue into his mouth and started playing with his.

Erik:

I didn't want to hurt her, but she insisted on continuing. As I pushed myself into her I felt her muscles tense and she screamed bloody murder. I looked down to see blood trickling down her. Oh god I hurt her how could I do this to my poor mon ange? I nervously blurted out "We should stop. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She once again reassured me she wanted to keep going. Before I could argue she kissed me like never before. A moment passed before I realized how amazing she felt around me. She was so tight, wet and warm. It felt like total bliss.

"Erik it stopped hurting, you can move now." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled myself almost all the way and lunged back into her slowly but gaining speed. She mimicked my actions by thrusting her hips towards me.

"Ohh Christine." I bit her neck and kept going fast and faster listening to her moan and scream my name didn't help with this surge of electricity running through me. Minuets passed and I felt an even stronger urge go through me. I didn't understand, fearful I pulled out of her thinking of the worst. She looked at me in disappointment that I had stopped. Neither of us knowing what to do she seemed to of made up her mind. She quickly moved towards me and started to rub and lick my throbbing self. Oh god the feeling was coming back. Before I could pull back she had her lips around me. I felt an urge rush through me and all I could do was shake feeling a liquid leave myself into her mouth

"Christine I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I tried pulling away but you just felt so good. Please don't hate me."

She put her finger on my lips and smiled.

"Erik, stop worrying. It's natural. I've heard girls talk about it before. I'm not mad and you and I never will be."

She kissed me and laid down on the bed catching her breath. I pulled her up next to be and yanked a blanket over us.

Christine:

I don't know why, but I loved tasting him. I felt closer to him than I ever have tonight, today…whenever it was. Feeling him next to me with his arms wrapped around me calmed me down causing me to drift off into such a peaceful slumber I've never experienced before.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes:

I just lost my entire chapter (40 pages) because my computer messed up and didn't save it then it crashed and just.. ugh. Fluffy chapter here (I regret nothing sorry.) My motivation for this chapter has been murdered and so this chapter is going to be shorter than it originally was supposed to be. Also, sorry for it taking too long I'm trying to be descriptive and not too rushed, also I've been elbow deep in school work (I'm homeschooled) so I can be done with 11th grade before I go to Toronto this October to see Ramin Karimloo in Les Miserable (So excited :3)

-Sassyangelofmusic

Christine:

I woke to Erik pulling me in closer to him and place his face into my neck and kiss it. I looked down at his face and kissed his malformed head.

"Good morning darling, I didn't mean to wake you."

He murmured his voice hazy and gentle. "You didn't wake me don't worry." I smiled at him and placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up. I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before, hope. Hope for what I don't know. I brushed it aside and gently placed my lips over his and wrapped my arm around his neck him pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you…Chrstine."

He let slip out between kisses. I pulled my lips away and smiled snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too Erik. Promise me something?"

I glanced up at him seeing his arched eye brow.

"What would that be mon ange?"

Worry engulfing his voice. "Promise me we will be together forever, in love and happy."

He pulled me in closer for reassurance

"I cannot control the future darling, but I will promise you this. I will do everything in my power to make sure we do."

He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

Erik:

I don't think I could be any happier knowing I had my angel in my arms after sharing last night together the way we did. I usually shove people away and assume any "love" they claim to have for me is out of pity, fear or they're playing a prank on me, but with her I'm trying to push those possibilities aside. I kissed her neck gently.

"Do you want some breakfast mon ange?"

She moaned under her breath

"How do you know what time it is when you're down here?"

She looked at me in amazement.

"I don't I just assumed. We can have lunch or dinner if you'd like."

Smiling at her softly looking into her eyes

"Breakfast would be delightful."

She brought herself up to my face and softly kissed me before standing up and smiling grabbing at my hand. I smiled at her and a laugh left my lungs. Her optimism, happiness and just excitement to do anything and everything brought me joy. I stood up and quickly pulled my pants up to my waist and buttoned them closed. She looked down at herself and blushed running for the sheet quickly to cover herself up. "I'll leave you to get dress angel." I moved towards the door, before I could leave she stopped me. "I.. I need help. I can't zip my dress. My arms are too short." She looked down at her feet and wiggled her arms around. I couldn't help but giggle "I'll turn around until you have your undergarments on and tell me once you're done and I'll help you." I stood there for several moments rocking back on my heels. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find her looking up at me with an innocent look on her face. I smiled "Turn around angel." She promptly did it and moved up and down in excitement, for what I don't know but she's in such an amazing mood I won't question it. I placed my hands on her shoulders turning her around

"All done."

She smiled and jumped onto me wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist

"YAY!"

She giggled and kissed me. I carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the chair at the table.

"What would you like Madame?"

Leading her hand to my lips while remaining eye contact. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm uhhhhhhhmmmmmmm, how does eggs and toast sound?"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"It sounds wonderful."

I stood up and went to the ice box grabbing the eggs and placing them on the pan. While they were cooking I rummaged through the cabinets looking for bread. Once I found it I set it aside to toast. I flipped the eggs over in the skillet and letting them cook a little while longer I grabbed a couple plates and two glasses.

"What would you like to drink darling?"

She looked at me in confusion with her finger in mid twirl through her hair

"What?"

I walked over to her and kissed her quickly.

"I said, what would you like to drink? Champagne, wine, juice, water, tea…" she bit her lip in contemplation "I'll have… hm I don't know, what are you having?"

She was so indecisive it was precious.

"Probably tea."

She shook her head

"Yes that is what I shall have."

Her face decisive and serious, but it didn't last long. She went back to giggling and twirling her finger in her hair. I hurried over to the pan and slid the eggs onto the two plates and placed the toast on the plates as well. I walked over to the table and set the plates down. I hurried over to put water onto boil while rummaging for the herbs. After what seemed forever the water came to a boil and I filled the glasses up. Bringing them and sugar over to the table as well. I set the scorching hot glasses down, pulling my chair out and claiming my place next to Christine. She placed her hand on my leg and started eating her eggs.

"Yummy!"

She giggled and kissed my cheek, oh how I'd never get used to feeling her kiss me.

"I'm glad you like it."

I grabbed my fork and began to eat.

"Sooooo when should I go back up? I don't want to continue to intrude on you, I need to bathe and also need to change my clothes oh and I need to attend rehearsal oh what would they be thinking of my lack of presence? Would they think I've been kidnapped? Run away oh dear I should hurr-"

I kissed her to end her continuing talking. I loved her voice but she sure did worry oh too much, breaking my lips away from hers,

"You will never intrude on my life. I love having you here; we can go up and get you more clothes later, but for now eat. You can bathe here and I will speak to Madam Giry about your absence and you will attend rehearsals as soon as you can."

I pulled my focus back to my food catching her nod and take a sip of tea out of the corner of my eye. Once we were done she hugged me and hurried over to the couch patting the cushion next to her, signaling for me to join her. I finished washing the dishes and dried my hands off hurrying over to her side, knowing if I didn't I'd have a hyper Christine on my hands. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to me, my gaze falling onto the fire before Christine starting moving around to find herself sitting on my lap facing me. She smiled at me and burred her face into my chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you? From the moment I heard your voice, I knew that I loved you and everything about you"

She started kissing my neck and running her fingers through my hair.

"Christine.."

"Hmm?"

She looked up at me stopping what she was doing thank god.

"I never apologized for last night. It shouldn't have happened. It's not that I regret it, but we sinned and now you're no longer innocent for your future husband."

"What do you mean my future husband? Do you not think that we won't be together forever? How many times to I have to tell you I love you and show you I love you for you to fully believe it?"

"It's not that I don't believe it, but surely you will grow tired of me one day. I'm rather boring and besides writing music and terrorizing the opera house, I do this. Just sit and look at the fire. Nothing else, and you'd much rather live in a house above ground with a good looking husband, one that you can have perfect children with."

"No stop. First of all, I will NEVER grow tired of you. Don't forget that. Second of all, where ever you live I want to live there with you. It being down here, in a sewer or in a house on the country side. If it's where you want to live then so be it. Third of all, I do not want a handsome husband. I already have a handsome partner who I hope one day will become my handsome husband. Do you think of me as some shallow dancer who just wants looks? Because if you do you should revaluate it and fix it up, because I'm not going anywhere, so get used to me."

"I don't see you as a shallow dancer, I just thought-"

"No more about this. I'm with you with my own will, what happened last night was equal part you and I. If you're going to apologize then I should as well, but instead of worrying about it how about we just sit and enjoy each other's company, yes?"

I don't see her serious often, but when I do I know it's not wise to question any of it.

"Okay darling."

I pulled her in closer to me and hugged her with all my strength being careful not to hurt her.

"I love you so much Christine, I cannot tell you enough."

She placed a finger over my lip.

"I know."

She smiled at me and put her head back onto my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/U:

Hey guys it's me. I know annoying little old me :p, but it's 2:30 in the morning on Saturday, my brother and his wife are coming over tomorrow for a late 4th because they had stuff to do. YAY FIREWORKS hehehe. I've had an opportunity to write all day, but I thought it was better spent reading fics to form ideas, take note of writing ways, ect. I really don't know where I'm going with this story still.. (I have a place that got this story into gear in the first place, but it's just a matter of _getting_ to that point as nicely as possible haha, but I _highly _suggest you guys check out my favorite stories and authors. They're all amazing stories and truly talented authors. I got my tickets for Les Miserables in the mail the other day, I'm so excited. If anyone has any tips for me about Toronto, the production itself, or how to attempt to meet Ramin it would be greatly appreciated ;) (It's at the Princess of Wales theatre.) Okay onto the story. I hate blabbing in these things but ya'know. I'm talkative… on the internet at least. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'm still recovering from losing 40 pages of this thing and I can't remember any of it.) By the way I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews so much ^_^

-Sassyangelofmusic

Christine:

I woke up to the fire burning down and Erik asleep holding me. How we managed to fall asleep, I have no clue. For all I know is we just woke up 4 hours ago! Being down here is really messing with my sleeping schedule.

"Erik.. wake up we fell asleep."

He didn't even flinch. He's such an odd sleeper. Sometimes he wakes up to the sound of a feather touching the floor, the next night he could sleep through an earth quake.

"Erik wake up."

Being a bit louder this time, I got him to move, but he didn't wake up. _Ugh fine. You're such a heavy sleeper when you want to be. I guess I'll just resort to more drastic measures to wake you up!" _I sat up in his lap and gently started kissing around his neck glancing up when I felt him stir. _Yep I knew that would work. Unless he was pretending to be asleep and he was hoping I'd do that__…__ oh well he woke up._ He chuckled, why would he chuckle? This was a very serious matter. I mean it wasn't but still. His voice a bit groggy:

"What are you doing, Christine? Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?"

He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"I think we passed the opportunity to take either of us out to dinner first."

Gently placing a kiss on his lips, they were so soft. They tasted like honey. Softly tugging on his bottom lip I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Would you like to go to the roof? I need to get some air, and if it's day time, some sun."

He let out a small whimper when I stopped kissing him, but he'll live.

"Whatever makes you happy darling."

I couldn't help but jumping while I sat. I got up and reached for his hand, catching him stiffen as I got up I was concerned for a moment then I realized why. _Oops. You're so stupid Christine._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would you assume you made me uncomfortable?"

"Well, I jumped in your lap then got up. I'm just guessing, but it probably made you a tad bit uncomfortable now."

"You don't see me complaining Madame."

He grinned and began to say something, but before he could I caught his lips with mine, pulling him closer into me. He put his arms around my waist and traced his fingers down my neck onto my shoulders, to the back of my dress and started working on the zipper.

"Hey stop. Not now. Let's go up to the roof."

With a disappointed look in his eyes he redid what part of the zipper he got down and took my hand leading me to a tunnel next to the river.

"Christine, you're going to be the death of me one day."

He squeezed my hand tighter and continued up the tunnel and took a left up to a set of stairs.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you're going to die just let me know so I can prepare for it. Sound like a fair deal?"

He chuckled and started walking once more after I finished up the stairs. After a few more minutes, many stair cases and some turns, we got to the roof. _That was a long hike. Remind me not to ask again. _Once we got up to the roof the moon shined down on us as we made our way over to the edge. I laid my face in my hands leaning on the edge taking in the fresh air. Erik came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I smiled and turned to face him, he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me in for a hug. He didn't let go for what seemed to be hours. I didn't want it to end. He was warm, and his smell oh god his smell. I don't even know how to describe it. Roses, smoke, ink and something else that I can't put my finger on, but either way he smelled heavenly.

"Erik… why did you just now decide to show yourself to me?"

He looked at the stars for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know, I guess I was nervous you wouldn't want to see me anymore due to my mask. Or if not that, that your idea of me wasn't what you thought it would be so you'd send me away."

"Why would I do such a thing? That'd be silly. That'd be like getting rid of a newborn child because they didn't look like what you thought they would. It just wouldn't be rational, now would it?"

"I guess that makes sense. I was still nervous. I almost walked out of your room the night I came to comfort you. I'm sorry my foolish worries kept away precious time that would have been sharing together away from us."

"Don't apologize. You had your worries and although I knew I wouldn't do any of those things, you didn't. So don't worry. We're together now and that's all that matters."

He smiled and pulled me closer into him and I stuffed my face into his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Erik can you help me with something?"

"Well it depends. What do you need help with?"

"I want to sit on the ledge, but I'm too short and weak to get up there myself."

I looked up with hope in my eyes. He chuckled and picked me up then set me on the ledge.

"Just be careful okay? I don't want you falling off."

"Don't worry. The ledge is at least my height in width. I couldn't fall even if I wanted to."

He climbed up next to me and took his hand in mine. We sat there just looking at the stars lost in thought before I ended up laying my head down on his lap.

"I'm going to go to rehearsals tomorrow I think. I haven't decided yet. I might just skip and tell them I was sick and I was with a friend who helped take care of me."

"Whatever you want to do is fine, but if you don't go tomorrow we're going to practice ourselves."

"I'm fine with that, at least I don't have to listen to Carlotta's constant bickering and complaining I'm fine with whatever we do."

"Well my darling, we should probably head back down. If you're not tired we can practice some tonight as well, but that's up to you."

Erik got up and reached for my hand to help me down. He was such a gentleman. Unlike some of the guys that have shown interest in me. All the guys that have asked me out were self-absorbed pretty boys. Lost in thought I didn't realized we had gotten back to Erik's home and he had been asking me something.

"Christine-"

"What? What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to relax or practice singing."

"Oh uhm singing sounds good. We've slept way too much the past couple days."

He nodded and headed to the piano with such grace even angels would be jealous. Not too far behind him he handed me a piece of sheet music. It read Past the Point of No Return. Sounds interesting enough.

He lead me through my scales and started playing the song on the piano, I waited for my cue and started singing.

_You have brought me _

_To that moment when words run dry _

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence _

_Silence. _

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent, _

_Now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided _

_Decided. _

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now _

_Our passion-play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question _

_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom _

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

Erik chimed in and started singing along with me. I closed my eyes concentrating on the song as Erik sang. His voice was mesmerizing.

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn _

_We've passed the point of no return. _

The last verse stumbled out of my mouth before I could completely catch my breath Erik picked me up and carried me to our room. Kissing me deeply on our way there only stopping for air. Erik laid me down on the bed and we forgot about the world for the rest of the night.

A/N: Hey guys it's me. Yeah, I'm not all that happy about this chapter. I kept getting interrupted while I was writing so ideas were forgotten and it just.. I'm sorry. I'm going to start locking my door when I write so I can actually deliver a decent story to you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: SURPRISE! Here's the chapter early! I had some time tonight to write so here it is. I hope you like it

-Sassyangelofmusic

Christine:

I woke up to a nagging pain in my abdomen. I rolled over onto my face _oh god not now. _I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and did what I could until I could get up to my dressing room and get proper rags. Once I was finished I headed to the kitchen in search for anything to help with the pain. I arrived in the kitchen to see Erik cooking eggs, toast and making tea. He always did know how to spoil me. _Oh god did I start while… nope doesn't matter I will not be embarrassed if it happened it happened. Hopefully he won't mention it though if I did…_ I silently ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning darling."

I started kissing his back feeling him chuckle against my lips.

"Good morning, angel did you sleep well?"

"Yes very well. I hope you did as well."

He nodded his head and went back to making the eggs I went to sit down at the table and let him finish with breakfast. A few minutes passed in silence, it was starting to worry me.

"Did I uhm… do something wrong, Erik?"

He turned around with a confused look on his face like I just asked him the exact number of stars in the entire universe or something of that sort.

"No, why would you ask?"

"I don't know you just seem quite this morning…"

I bit my lip trying to ignore the worry in my head coming back to me.

"No I'm sorry my angel I'm just tired. I'll try to talk more."

He smiled and put the eggs and toast on the plate waiting for the water for the tea to boil.

"Erik, I need to go up to my dressing room soon for a few things. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine. What do you need to get? I can run up and grab them if you like so you don't have to wonder through the tunnels with me-"

"No its personal so I'd like to go up with you if that's okay."

He poured the water into the tea cups and headed over to the table. He sat down and smiled at me;

"It's perfectly alright my dear, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine just some stuff- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

I let my head fall onto the table after a ridiculously painful cramp decided to grace me with its presence.

"Christine!-"

I held my hand out with my face still on the table surrounded by my mane of chocolate curls.

"I'm fine. Don't worry just some pain in my stomach. Do we having anything for pain?"

"Yes but shouldn't you see a Doctor? I can call for a good friend of mine to come check and make sure you're okay."

"Oh Erik you're simply beautiful, but alas medical people cannot do anything to help me. It's completely natural."

I smiled at him hoping he'd get the message to drop it before I went over there and stabbed him_. God I loved him he was such a perfect person always worrying about my health. What the hell does it matter to him anyway? It's my health and if I need help I'm not afraid to ask for a Doctor if need be! Oh god I hate this hormones_.

He stood there for a minuet with an adorable confused look on his face then it went away and was replaced by wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

"OH…. oh… oh. Well I'll work on that pain stuff immediately for you."

He rushed out of the kitchen and into our bedroom, presumably to go into the bathroom. I giggled and went on eating my food feeling bad about Erik's mortified facial expression. He came back with Asprin _bless his heart. _Once we finished eating breakfast we headed up to my dressing room and I decided sense I was up there I'd attend rehearsals for Il Mutto. I had the silent role. I really didn't care; as long as I was in it I was happy. Hours passed and the pain had returned to my abdomen and it was now in my head as well from listening to Carlotta sing for 5 hours straight. I made my way back to the dressing room to find Erik waiting for me with a pained expression on his face. I was about to ask him why but before I could;

"Carlotta."

"Ah."

I grabbed his arm and wrapped my through his giggling at his obvious disliking for Carlotta. Who could blame him? She sang like a toad being murdered. We headed back down to the Batcave_. Yes the Batcave don't question it you. It looks like one of the caves that bats would live in. How immature could you be Christine? It's a cave. Not a Batcave; stop making names up for it. Call it home or cave. No! I like Batcave so it's staying! _I smiled proudly for sticking up for myself against… myself… oh wait. That's nothing to have a proud smile about… was it? _I'm going crazy. I can feel it._ We got up to the shore that was against our house and he got out of the boat (Gracefully as ever unfortunately. Doesn't he ever mess up?) He held out for my hand and gently pulled me up.

"How are you feeling to night angel?"

He gently kissed me on the lips as I rose to get on my feet.

"Better than this morning but the medicine wore off. How many doses a day can one take? I don't think I can sleep with this pain."

I looped my arm around his and we made our way to the living room; he sat me down on the couch as he made his way for more Asprin and a glass of water. A minute later he was back and handed them to me.

"You know, I don't really feel the need to attend rehearsals for Il Mutto now that I know what I'm doing. I don't sing, I really don't dance either so I might as well spend time with you."

He sat down next to me and put his hand on my leg;

"You can do whatever you'd like to do. If you feel comfortable enough with your role that you don't need to attend rehearsals for a while then I'll alert Madame Giry for you and I'll inform her that you'll be there for final rehearsals and anything she might need to for such as costume fittings or things like that and then I'll join you for a nap every single day after lunch until you feel better. Sound like a plan angel?"

_This man was sent from heaven I swear…_

I bit my lip trying to control my smile.

"That sounds perfect Erik. I love you."

I pulled him over for a kiss and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you too, Christine…Forever."

"Forever isn't long enough with you Erik. I think I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to whoever decided forever was a long enough time period to be with someone."

I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled away.

"We should get to bed ange. It's been a long day for you."

"Oh Erik I didn't forget you told me you had a headache from Carlotta so I know you were there with me, so in conclusion we've both had a long day."

I winked at him as I started to get up and head to our room. I walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean night gown. I felt Erik come up from behind me and start kissing my neck and working to get my dress off.

"Erik as much as I appreciate your help; we can't do anything tonight. Remember?"

His cheeks turned a deep red and he finished unbuttoning my dress. Once it was off and on the ground he kissed my neck again.

"There you go mon ange."

"Thank you."

I slipped the night gown over my body and turned around to find Erik in bed waiting for me before he got comfortable. I made my way over to the bed and slipped in. Erik wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

He whispered in my ear; "Good night mon ange. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

He turned to blow the last candle out and we slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hello! I'm back muahhahahahaha oh god I still don't know what to do with this story but I'm going with it.

-Sassy

**A Week Later**

Erik and I were sitting at the breakfast table in silence when I finally decided to break it. 'So darling, did you hear they're bringing in a new patron?'

'No I did not. Any word on if he's even knowledgeable with the arts? Or is he just another spoiled brat?'

'Oh I don't know. All the ballet girls are just simply enthralled with him, apparently he's the most attractive man in Paris, which I find hard to believe. From the sounds of it he's just another, how you like to put it, spoiled brat.'

'Oh I can't wait.' He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

'He's coming in later today to introduce himself, and all performers are required to be there to meet him.' I slowly stirred the sugar and creamer into my tea while nervously looking up at him.

'Oh. Well you shant be late. What time are you supposed to be up there?'

'By noon, so… in… a specific amount of time?'

'Two hours.' He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

'How do you even do that? I swear! I couldn't tell you if it were day or night up there yet here you are telling me the exact time.'

'You wouldn't want to live here long enough to be able to tell the exact time, trust me.'

'Well I guess it would be unlady like to propose we use the next two hours in an appropriate manner?'

'Completely, but thankfully I'm not too fond of the standards people are held up to up there.' He closed his book and set it down on the table. He got up and went over to me then stopped right in front of me before leaning down and picking me up. He planted a slow but intimate kiss on my lips before carrying us to the bedroom.

**Two and a half hours later**

I was constantly fixing my hair to go down against my neck to hide the physical evidence Erik managed to give me of our intimacies several hours before coming up. The entire cast and orchestra was sitting in the first rows when a brown haired man walked onto the stage with the managers and scanned the crowd before stopping at me. He bowed his head towards me, and out of common courtesy did the same. I looked down at my lap and still felt his eyes on me causing me to shift uncomfortably in my seat. As soon as he started speaking I began to miss Erik and wished he'd sometimes come up with me so I wouldn't be alone. I knew it'd never happen, but a girl can hope right? About a half an hour later that was full of the new patron… what was his name… Vicomte Dubois, which he was very proud to say we were excused for the day to do whatever we please. I hurried up the stairs and almost made it to the dressing room where Erik was when I was stopped by the Vicomte. He bowed and kissed my hand, when all I did was bow out of respect. 'How can I help you Vicomte?'

'You're quite beautiful if you don't mind me saying, why are you stuck with the… uh… silent part?'

'Honestly I don't know, but I don't think I care enough to look into it. Now if you don't mind I have my fiance to get to.' I knew we weren't engaged but sounds better than the boy whos been courting me.

He blurted out, 'Would you like to get dinner sometime?'

'Pardon?' I turned back from my door and looked at him.

'Dinner? With me tomorrow night?'

'I'm sorry Vicomte Dubois, but I'm currently with someone else. I opened the door and slammed it behind me while letting out an exhausted yawn. I was greeted by Erik who was standing in the entryway of the mirror. I smiled and ran into his extended arms. 'Oh how I've missed you so!' He kissed my forhead and took my hand in his. 'I can't wait to tell you about how annoying he is!'

'That annoying huh?'

'Oh you have no idea.' I put my head on his shoulder and prepared for the long night ahead of us.

**Authors note: I'm sorry this is so bad, but I finally had an idea, but I'm falling asleep while typing this i'm so tired! **


End file.
